first year, second generation, rose and scorpius
by lizzylight
Summary: another second gen. one shot. rose and scorpius and...lucy?


Rose Weasley walked through to platform 9 3/4 followed by her family. She was very excited to be starting Hogwarts for the first time. Her bright red hair was frizzy as usual. She was wearing her brand new Hogwarts robes. She was carrying her suitcase full of books. She had read every one of them just like her mom. Rose knew that she had a reputation to live up to. Having two famous parents was not always easy. Luckily, she was smart just like her mom. She knew that everyone was going to expect her to be the smartest in her class. She hugged her parents goodbye, and walked cautiously towards the train. She was not sure that she was ready to do this. It would require leaving her parents for the first time. And then there was the issue of sorting. Her dad was expecting her to be a Gryffindor. She wasn't so sure that she was going to be one. What if she wasn't? Given her family, it would surprise everyone if she wasn't. She decided that she wanted to leave her family for now. She saw them all the time. It was time for her to meet new friends. Walking along the train, she searched for an empty compartment. She noticed one that only had one person in it. It was a boy

with light blonde hair and blue eyes. She immediately recognized him as the boy that her dad had warned her about. This was Scorpious Malfoy. Remembering how her mom had said that they shouldn't be hostile at first, she decided to try to sit with him. Walking in cautiously, she opened the door slightly. Looking at the boy who sat there, she realized he didn't seem so bad. Quietly, she said

."Is anyone sitting here?" She smiled and put her bag down while waiting for his reply. It was getting too heavy for her.

**scorpius pov**

Scorpius walked down the train, dragging his trunk with him and surreptitiously glanced around for an empty compartment. His pale blonde hair, made even paler and brighter by his dark robes was reflected in the windows, bobbing along the corridor. He was alone. As he passed by full carriage after full carriage, he finally arrived at the last one and he breathed a sigh of relief to see that it wasn't full. He released his trunk and slid open the door.

Sitting down, scorpius looked out the hogwarts express window. His father hadn't come with him to say goodbye. Scorpius felt a pang of guilt rush through him. It wasn't that his father had been to busy not to come, but it was that scorpius simply didn't want him to be there.

Scorpius nearly jumped out of his seat when he heard her. He turned his head and staning there, was a girl. She had frizzy red hair. Of course, he thought, it was a weasly. His father had told him to stay away from them. He told him some story about how there familys were never to be seen togeher and blah blah blah. Scorpius didnt care really. he decided to he should probably say something . no. nobodys sitting there. its empty isnt it? why would you think someone would be siiting there?" Scorpius realized a bit too late how harsh his words were sounding, and recoiled away from the girl. He had probably just lost any chance of her sitting there. probably lost any chances of making a friend. Curse him and his stupid family. why did malfoys have to be so so, rude all the time? He sighed and turned away from the girl. She would want anything to do with him now. She would probably just leave quietly, like everyone else does. Or maybe she will leave shouting at him for being so rude.

**rose pov**

Rose blushed. "I just thought that being a Malfoy, you would be sitting with someone else." Rose smiled. "You are a Malfoy right? I'm Rose Weasley. My dad told me all about you." She put her trunk up in the cabin and sat down next to him. "I don't think that any issues our parents had should come between us." She thought Scorpious didn't seem that bad. He had a strange sense of humor but she was used to it. Her cousin James had the same sense of humor. If she could deal with James, she could deal with Scorpious.

**scorpius pov**

Surprisingly, The girl wasn't mad at all. she greeted him nicely and even sat down next to him saying "I don't think that any issues our parents had should come between us." Scorpius sat shocked. no one had ever been so nice to him before. Maybe this rose weasly was all right. after all she probably needed a friend just as much as he did. he was about to say something when a girl suddenly slammed open the door to the carriage and demanded that they move.

**lucy pov (haha random weasley)**

Not bothering to knock or be polite in any other way, Lucy slammed open the door to the compartment, glared at her cousin and Scorpius not caring who they were or who they were related to. "Move, now."

**rose pov**

She could tell that Lucy was mad about something. Smiling, she said calmly, "Lucy, you can stay here but we aren't leaving." She studied her cousin closly. "Is something wrong Lucy?" she asked. Something didn't seem right. Her cousin wasn't always the nicest, but she usually wasn't this rude either.

**scorpius pov**

well now, who was she to talk to him like this? He was scorpius malfoy! and everyone knows you treat a malfoy with respect! scorpius looked over the girl. she was tall and had the same red hair as rose did. another weasly? my god it was like an invasion of carrot heads! " and just who do you think you are? you cant come in here all tall and mighty and just demand of us to move!" scorpius was on his feet now, even though the girl was much taller than him and could probably take him on, he didnt care. he was not goiing to be bossed around by a girl. " im not going to move. i wont be bossed around by some tall freak of a girl!" scorpius sat. triumphant and unmoving.

**rose pov**

rose sat and watched the scene unfold. she had a feeling lucy was in the wrong carriage. Then slowly her cousin walked away, mumbling.

**scorpius pov**

Scorpius watched as the girl he now knew as lucy, slowly backed out of the carrige mumbling somthing about being in the wrong place and us being the wrong people. " i supose she thought we were someone else then, is that it? " scorpius mumbled to rose.

**rose pov**

"I suppose so."Rose turned to Scorpious, "So what do you say? Can we put what happened between our parents behind us?" She really just wanted to make a friend. He seemed nice. Even though she knew her parents would not approve, she was happy to meet someone who didn't care who she was.

**scorpius pov**

Scorpius considered her quiestion carefully. She seemed nice eneough. But what about all those stories father told him about not being able to trust a weasly? of course scorpius never did care for those stories. and he did need a friend. " alright then." he held his hand out to her. "friends?"

THE END

**so just another hp one-shot. kind of just somthing i did when i was bored. nothing _sirius_. lol i made a joke! not funny? eh. sorry i know i switched pov alot, i couldnt help it :) well did you like it? do you think maybe i should make another chapter?**


End file.
